


Son's First Steps

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [55]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Steve’s reaction to feeling your baby kick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son's First Steps

You had gone to a doctor’s appointment while Steve was away. You had to make sure that your baby was growing healthy just like you and Steve had wanted to happen. Steve was worried about all of the little things that maybe the baby wouldn’t be healthy due to who he was before he had the serum. You had told Steve before that there was nothing to worry about, but he continued to worry about it. So you thought that it was wise to go and see the doctor.

 

You were happy to know the truth. The truth was you and Steve were going to have a healthy son. Just like the two of you had wanted. There was nothing wrong with him. You let out a sigh and stretched out on the couch. Your hand went to your swollen baby bump. Steve had been so busy as of late he was always working cases with Natasha, Vision, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, and Falcon. But you wanted him here. He didn’t know that your son started to kick already letting you know that he was alive and well.

 

You looked out the window in Stark Tower on the floor that you shared with your husband Steve, and you could only hope that he would be back soon. You had asked Natasha when Steve would be finished with training for the day and Natasha had told you that he would be finished shortly which meant that shortly should’ve been a few more hours give or take. You knew that training the new recruits took forever to finish. It bothered you that it took him so long to train them, but you wanted to see him now.

 

You heard someone walking in.

 

“Y/N?” Steve called out for you.

 

You looked up from your spot on the couch. “In the living area Steve.”  
  


Steve came into the living room. He walked in long strides over to you. “Sorry I’ve been gone…”

 

You shrugged your shoulders. “You were working with the new Avengers.” You knew that it was important to train them.

 

“I didn’t want to leave you.” He said looking at you. “How did your appointment go?”

 

“It went good. Baby is nice and healthy. And it’s a boy.”

 

Steve’s eyes went wide. “Really.”

 

You smiled at his reaction. You loved seeing him like this. You groaned a little bit.

 

Steve looked at you. “What is it?”

 

“Our son kicked.”

 

Steve placed his hand onto your belly. His eyes widened when he felt your son kick in your belly.

 

You smiled at the look.

 

“He’s healthy?” He asked softly.

 

“Yes, he is.” You said with a soft smile. “Healthy and strong.”

 

Steve sat down next to you. He kept his hand on your belly. This was something that he was happy about.

 

 


End file.
